Adam CartwrightWelcome home you
by RunningFree93
Summary: After being away at sea, Adam Cartwright was made second in command, and he receives a Litter from his Father..does it make him want to go home?


**I own nothing, all of this belongs to it's right full owners. I'm not making any money from this what so ever. **

**The song is Welcome home you By **Brian Littrell. Please R & R...This is a youtube video that goes a long with this .com/watch?v=Ky6S2Jx5tkk ****

After being away at sea, Adam Cartwright was made second in command,He was sitting alone in the Captain's cabin, with a letter from his father in front of him. With a sigh he pick it up and opened it. He smiled as he started to read,

Dear Son,

All is well here,

I can't believe that you have been made second in command. I'm very proud of you,

As well as Hoss and Joe. You may be wandering what there up to.

As you know that calving season has just started, and that branding season is just a round the corner.

so their busy getting ready for it . I can't recall how many times they've ask me if you where coming home . We all miss you, It would be nice if you could come for a visit, and the door will always open to you,

Love Pa.

Adam sighed, as he put the letter away

"Commander, the Captain is Back and would like to see you on deck sir,"

"Thank you skipper"

"Welcome sir."

Adam stood up and when on deck.

_~When I left home to be who I am some people said 'no way', but I laid it all down, gave everything~ _

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes, you're leave is coming up and I would like to know if you're going to stay on."

~_You're never far I will be where you are and when you come to me I will open my arms_~

Adam thought for a minute. He started to think of how nice it would be to see his Father and brothers again

"No Sir, I think I might take a break from the sea life."

"Very well Mr. Cartwright, it's been a pleasure to work with you."

"Thank you Sir."

With that the Captain had dismissed Him. In a matter of minutes Adam had all his thing packed.

~_ Welcome Home, you I know you by name How do you do?~_

Adam stepped off the ship's deck and on to the dry land. His legs almost forgot how to walk on land. after being at sea for a year. He walked over to the stage line to head home. Adam smiled as he climb in and sat down. For the first time in three years he was going to see his family.

_~ I shine because of you today  
>~So come and sit down Tell me how you are I know son, it's good just to see your face<em>.~

As the stagecoach got closer and closer to home, for each mile it seemed to be a thousand miles.

~_When I look at you holding my heart I will give to you all that I have Son I know there'll be times~  
>~You will feel all alone I will share with you the words my father said You're never far~<br>~I will be where you are and when you come to me You can bet I will open my arms_~  
>Adam was happy when the driver yelled "Next stop Virginia city!"<p>

He was excited to be going home, yet at the same time he was nervous, to go back to the place he had left three years ago. He stepped down off the stage and said to him self "Welcome Home." He walked over to the liberty stables, and a few minutes later he came walking out with a big beautiful black horse. He started on his way home. He took a deep breath as he rode past some pine trees. For him there was nothing like the smell of fresh pine in the morning,

"No one is expecting me." He smiled as he walked to the door,

Ben and the boys where getting ready to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"Joe, would you please get that."

"Yes Sir." Joe said as he walked over and opened the door

"May I help you?"

"Aye laddie could you tell me where our pa is?."

Adam said in a Irish accent

"Wait What?..Our Pa?"

"Joe, I've Been Gone for three years,"

"Hey Pa,Hoss.. Adams Home!"

Little Joe gives his brother a big hug before Hoss gave Adam one of his big bear hugs

"I've missed you Hoss,"

Adam said as his not so little brother picked him up.

"Hey did you miss me any?"

Joe smiled,

"Nope,"

Adam teased. Joe just looked at him

"Yes Joe, who couldn't miss you?"

He smiled.

After all three of them where done teasing one a other Ben walked out.

"Welcome Home!"

_~Welcome Home, you I know you by name How do you do? I shine because of you today~  
>~So come and sit down Tell me how you are I know son, it's good just to see your face~<br>_"Pa!" Adam smiled as his father give him a hug _  
>~Said I've been waiting for that day Just to feel your <em>warm_ embrace Your love has shown~  
>~I will never be alone You will welcome me home~ <em>

"How are you son?"

"I'm doing great now that I'm home." He smiled as his father broke away from the hug.

All of them started to laugh as Hop-sing came running out.

"Mr Adam you back!"

"Yes Hop-sing I am"

"You home for good?"

Hop-sing and his family looked at him.

"I am, if you'll let me stay."

All Four of them nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Son."

Ben smiled.

"Good very good.. you have breakfast yet?"

"No I haven't."

"Good, Hop-sing make you all something special."

"Thank you Hop-sing"

Adam smiled Hop-sing ran in to the kitchen. Yes it did feel good to be back home.

Adam smiled at the thought as they walked in to the house.

_~I'll forever be You will say to me Welcome Home, you I know you by name~_

After they had their breakfast

Ben and Adam went out for a ride.

"Adam, why is it you you left the seas life?"

"Well Pa, I got tired of if. I missed the ranch life, I felt like God wanted me back here."

_~How do you do? I shine because of you today So come and sit down Tell me how you are ~_

Ben smiled at him,

"I'm glad to have you back home."

Adam smiled at his Father who sat next to him as they where at the top of a hill that over looked the Ponderosa.

Adam sighed

"I am to, and you know Pa, It's good to be home,"

"~I know son, it's good just to see your face~"_  
><em>Adam smiled as his Father patted him on the back

"Thanks Pa"

"You're welcome son."

Ben said as he rode off

Adam stayed and looked over where the house was.

He smiled as he remembered the day he left.

"~When I left Home to be who I am some people said 'no way'~"

Adam said to him self as he rode off to meet up with Pa and his brothers.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
